


The More Things Change

by ABitchDoesNotADomMake



Series: On The Couch [3]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adjustment Disorder, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, F/M, Mental Health Is Important, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABitchDoesNotADomMake/pseuds/ABitchDoesNotADomMake
Summary: Dr. Plant has a session with Rhodey.





	The More Things Change

 

The More Things Change

 

            “Where would you like to start today, James?”  Dr. Plant asked, smiling.  The colonel had been one of her first “clearance level required” clients, and they had been working together for some time. 

            “When are you going to start calling me Rhodey, like everyone else?” He grinned, his nearly constant good mood showing through.

            “Who knows?  Maybe I will remember one of these days.”  The friendly banter was usually the way sessions started with them.  The use of Colonel Rhodes given name, rather than his nickname was a subtle boundary reminder on the doctor’s part, not that there were actually issues there, but it was good to maintain a certain level of professional distance, no matter how much she enjoyed the sessions with James.  His humor and positive attitude was delightful, and he was so very easy to work with.  Rhodey shook his head, grin unfading.

            “Probably not, right Doc?  S’okay.  I’m not really worried about it.  Where to start, huh?  Well, let’s see… Um, physical therapy is going pretty well, but it’s really hard to get used to these, you know?” He said, tapping at the braces that ran from his hips to his ankles.  “I’m used to it when I’m in the suit, the powered movement, but when I’m not?  It’s just taking a while to get comfortable with, I guess.  I’m sleeping better, finally, but I am still getting those little panic attacks when I go someplace new, or where I don’t know people.  The breathing exercises help some, but I still feel like I am going to throw up all over people, which is a lousy first impression, right?”  The chuckle this time was different, softer, more self-deprecating than his usual deep laugh.

            “You are still adjusting to circumstances, James.  That may take a while.  What do you think it is in new situations or with new people that is making you feel anxious?”  Dr. Plant leaned forward a bit, closing the space between them enough to let him speak more softly if he needed to.

            “Not sure.  I mean, these people don’t know me, right?  So, they shouldn’t have any expectations about me, or my abilities… But they don’t _know_ me, either… So, I have no way to kind of, understand what they are thinking, maybe?  I can’t really read them that well?  I don’t know where I stand, or how they might react…” Rhodey sighed.  “I haven’t got any sense of control over the situation, I guess.”

            “And that makes you anxious?” 

            “I guess it does.”

            “Can you tell me about other times you haven’t felt like you had control over a situation?  What you did then?”

            “Times like when I would get a promotion, start a new job with new responsibilities?  I would ask a lot of questions until I got a handle on the situation, until I adjusted to the new stuff.”

            “And do you feel like you are following that same pattern now? Or is this different?”

            “It feels different.  I don’t think I am handling things the same way I have before when things have changed in my life.”

            “Do you think that might be because this change is personal, physical, rather than professional?  That perhaps you need a different kind of adjustment period because you need time to figure out _yourself_ before you can figure out your interactions with others?”

            Rhodey sat quietly, looking at Dr. Plant with his brow wrinkled, deep in thought.

            “Huh….”

**Author's Note:**

> Who else needs therapy? Suggest MCU characters in the comments!


End file.
